Handicapability
The ability to be at peak physical and/or mental condition despite being physically handicapped. Also Called *Disabled Prodigy Capabilities The user suffers from some form of physical handicap (missing limbs or eyes, paralysis, terminal illnesses, severe injuries etc.), but said handicap does not hinder them and they remain at peak physical and mental condition. Variations * Blindsight * Bionic Surrogacy * Determined Strength * Technorganic Physiology Associations * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Endurance * Indomitable Will * Old Prime Limitations * May be unable to fight in certain situations or surroundings. * May still require certain medicines, objects, substances or resources. Known Users See Also: Handicapped Badass. Gallery V38-Guts-Manga.png|Even after losing his left arm and right eye during the Eclipse, Guts (Berserk) is still a capable swordsman only growing stronger with his handicaps. Shanks One Piece.jpg|As one of the Yonko, Shanks (One Piece) is one of the most powerful men in the world, and the loss of his left arm not hinder him in the slightest. Crocodile Hook.jpg|Crocodile (One Piece) makes up for losing his left hand with a massive hook. Kyros Anime Infobox One Piece.png|Kyros (One Piece) still retains his incredible swordsmanship and agility despite chopping off his own leg. Sesshomaru_Tokijin.jpg|Sesshomaru (Inuyasha), by his own admission, actually became stronger after losing his left arm to InuYasha. BigBossRender.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear) was unhindered by the loss of his left eye, and was also able to embark on Operation Snake Eater and successfully complete his mission despite having suffered numerous severe injuries only a week earlier. Neo Blind.jpg|Neo (The Matrix) remains a skilled martial artist despite having his eyes cauterized by Smith. Joker Mass Effect.png|Joker (Mass Effect) is a master pilot despite suffering from severe Vrolik's syndrome in his legs. Thoph_Metal-Seeing.jpg|Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is one of the greatest Earthbenders in the world despite being born blind. Zatoichi.jpg|Zatoichi (The Tale of Zatoichi) is a supremely skilled swordsman despite being blind. Joe_Swanson.png|Despite being paralyzed from the waist down, Joe Swanson (Family Guy) was able to remain on the police force and take down criminals even though being in a wheelchair. Bentley Sly.jpg|After being render paraplegic by Clock-La, Bentley (Sly Cooper) remains a capable field agent due in part to a high-tech wheelchair. Hiding in Mist.jpg|Even when his arms were incapacitated, Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) killed most of Gato's thugs and Gato with only a kunai in his mouth. Deidara.jpg|Despite both of his arms being torn off, Deidara (Naruto) was able to hold his own against Team Guy. Raiton no yoroi.png|Despite having his left arm burned off by Sasuke, A (Naruto) was still a challenging ninja. File:Nagato_(Naruto)_in_walking_machine.png|Nagato (Naruto), after his legs were damaged by explosion. File:Adult_Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto/Boruto) after losing left arm. Uzu Sanageyama.jpg|After sewing his eyes shut, Uzu Sanageyama's (Kill la Kill) enhanced his senses affinity with his Goku Uniform, allowing him to sense the area all around him, claiming to see the entire world. Tsukuyo Inaba swordsmanship.gif|Tsukuyo Inaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is a blind master swordswoman. Hiccup 20Years.jpg|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (How to Train Your Dragon), despite missing a leg, is able to accomplish many feats, including his unmatched skills at dragon riding, combat and smithing. Gobber.jpg|Despite missing an arm and a leg, Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) is just as capable of smithing and battle as the rest of his tribe. KFP3-promo-viper.png|Despite born without fangs and have no limbs, Viper (Kung Fu Panda), is able to fight. File:Tempest_Shadow_angrily_charging_her_magic_MLPTM.png|Despite her broken horn, Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is still able to use magic. Edward Elric blade.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Hattori_Tatsu_Profile.png|Despite born blind, Hattori Tatsu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) has some enhanced senses. Armless Sensei.jpg|The Armless Sensei (DC Comics) Category:Superpowers and abilities